Stimulation of muscles is used in certain removable orthodontic apparatus, but they cannot be used in treatments with fixed apparatus, therefore work based on the use of prefabricated apparatus that can be combined with the use of fixed orthodontic apparatus would be very beneficial for muscular and functional re-education in orthodontics.
In addition, the possibility of applying these principles at early ages introduces a new scope of action for prefabricated elements, favouring early muscular re-education. In adult subjects, the possibility of remodelling the facial expression and balancing facial aesthetics is a novel field of application for item.
It is also known that bruxism is a very common dental pathology, negatively affecting the positioning of teeth, which because of excess continuous pressure exerted involuntarily by the patient, are affected by premature wear as well as unadjusted occlusions.
The most common and effective treatment against this dysfunction, consists in placing dental protection, known as a bite splint, which consists of a body of suitable material, generally resin or plastic, placed in the mouth between the teeth so that when the jaws are closed, pressure is exerted on it, i.e., it is bitten.
In addition, the bite splint, from the first days of its use, eliminates jaw, head or ear pain, as well as other discomfort arising due to strain on the jaw muscles and even without the use of the ferrule, may cause dizziness because of the great pressure exerted on the jaw.
However, the ferrule conventionally consists simply of a body placed between the teeth, with no more securing than that exerted by the patient, being made from plaster moulds of the patient, thus needing the intervention of a prosthetic laboratory. Current ferrules have no beneficial effects other than the discharge of pressure on them.
Therefore, another objective of this invention is the incorporation of a frontal bite splint or biting plane, taking advantage of the structural features of the stimulating element for securing it, as well for exerting, simultaneously, the described stimulation of certain facial muscles, which will alleviate problems caused by bruxism.
Finally, it is also know that mastication activity is the effect of neuromuscular operation on two main levels: The mastication muscles: Temporal, Masseter, Pterigoids, (internal and external) in combination with coordinated tongue movement. The operation of these muscles is fundamental for chewing and consequently for digestion, as chewing is the first step in good digestion, and therefore any alterations or illnesses of these muscles will require special attention.
Therefore, to promote their exercise in patients who, for whatever reason, suffer from problems of this kind, it is necessary to create instruments to help this work, stimulating the muscles of mastication so they are exercised, thus increasing their strength and mobility, another of the objectives of the this invention, highlighting the fact that, currently, and by reference to the state of the art, by the petitioner, no face and mouth muscle stimulators present technical, structural and features similar to this invention are known to exist, the invention aiming to contribute to the field of the orthodontics and miofuntional re-education, orthodontic prevention and facial aesthetics the aforementioned benefits and alleviate the effects of the aforementioned dysfunctions.